A Typical Elsword Fairy Tale
by RyotaEdge
Summary: The Tsundere Princess of Elder, Aisha, has been kidnapped! Elsword, our very stupid, naive, and gullible Prince has to go with a team to save her! With the help of a King and his wife along with Elsword's sister and an insane Prince-in-training, oh how will this adventure succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**A Typical Elsword Fairy Tale? CH.1 Ransom**

**Another Elsword Fanfic made by me huh? Boredom can get to you sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: Elsword does not belong to Ryota, so whatever~ Btw, Wally doesn't exist in this story.**

_**Job Classes[In order of appearance]**_

**Elsword-Rune Slayer **

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Eve-Code: Empress**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a huge piece of flat land called Elrios. In that huge piece of flat land there were kingdoms all ruling over a domain. Ruben is where our story starts; the Prince of Ruben was young man by the name of Elsword. Elsword was a rather, to be blunt, stupid youthful boy. He couldn't tell between a Phoru's or Gorilla's tail, because Gorillas don't even have tails. That's how stupid our protagonist was. He had the brave heart, happily throwing himself in danger for the goodness of others. He had his strength, great skill with sword and sword magic. He also had his confidence, over confidence if you may say it….he just lacked the brains.

On the other hand, the Princess of the neighboring kingdom Elder, Aisha, was rather the opposite. She had the brains, probably too much filled into that thing, but lacked kindness most of the time being a complete tsundere and insulting people greatly after doing favors or doing a good job for them and her people. She also didn't have much of a noble heart due to her being a tsundere, not wanting to help people saying 'That's embarrassing! Especially when they thank me!', actually half of her problems were because of her being a complete tsundere. She also didn't have any strength, and by strength I mean her chest. The only thing they had in common was really the fact that they were prideful and overconfident.

Now please excuse me while I spray water over the 4th wall to put out the fire set there by the Princess.

* * *

There were a total of 6 kingdoms within the flat piece of land known as Elrios in total, Ruben Elder, Altera, Feita, Velder and Hamel. All of them being allies and peacefully co-existing with each other. That was until a very messy incident that included the kingdom of Altera and Elder. See, Altera was a rather poor kingdom with its rather low population. In fact, that was because of all the major pollution there from producing the population. In short, the population of Altera was all androids called Nasods, and the production of the population is hurting the kingdom's economy. Wow! It's like some kind of real-life country from our world, human geographically!

That was horrible to say of me, I'm sorry.

Anyways, in the Altera there was an _extremely _cute queen. Not only being cute but she was also an expressionless cute queen, making her all the bit cuter. The cute Altera queen was a white haired girl named Eve and she too was a Nasod like the rest of the population that was damaging the kingdom of Altera for being produced.

I just said another terrible thing, I'm sorry.

Eve the emotionless cute queen was sipping tea in her throne room while calculating how much ED her kingdom had and saw that it was running low even with the extra work of the small Pongo Villages.

"I must find a way to get more ED to fund my country and buy parts to create more Nasods so I can rebuild our kingdom." Eve muttered to herself, with no expression of course. With much thought to herself Eve finally came up with a single beautiful plan.

Eve clapped her hand once and with light speed her 2 servants, Ophelia and Oberon, appeared in front of her.

"Kidnap the Princess of Elder immediately; we are going to use ransom in order to leech money out of Elder." Eve ordered, with no real emotion in her voice.

Oberon and Ophelia nodded and dashed out the door of Eve's throne room, with Oberon tripping over the carpet. This caused Eve to shoot lasers at Oberon's butt until he got out of the room. If Oberon could make face expressions, he would be in so much pain right now, but all we can do is just have Oberon sweat a lot and jump around quickly as Eve shoots his behind with magical lasers.

* * *

Back in Elder, the Princess of Elder Aisha was strolling through the streets with 2 completely insignificant to the story servants. The completely insignificant to the story servants drooped their backs down as if someone said something really bad about them that lowered their self-esteem.

A local male florist walked up to Aisha and held up a bouquet of flowers for her. "For you, our Princess." He said to Aisha.

Aisha looked at the florist with piercing eyes, "I don't want that thing from you!" she barked at him, causing the florist to drop the bouquet and fall back at the pain of Aisha's words. Aisha looked down on the florist, and then picked up the bouquet. "Don't expect me to anything like this again." She said, turning her head away with her purple hair waving in the air as she did it.

Aisha continued to go on daily strut around town and shooting her people down with her (unintentional) mean remarks.

"Don't come near me!"

"Get those filthy hands away from me!"

"I would never accept those!"

"It's not like I came around here to see you guys or anything!"

…and so on, that was how the tsundere princess went around the town all the time.

Somehow, Aisha walked into an alley with both of her completely insignificant to the story servants not behind her. Actually they were at a local café muttering about what's the point of their life while drinking delicious happy-thought filled fruit smoothies and eating yogurt. Anyways, Aisha knocked her head on the brick wall next to her.

"AAAAH! Why do I keep saying all these horrible things to people on instinct?!" Aisha shouted to herself. Suddenly, before she even knew it, her mouth was grabbed by a gloved hand and thrown straight into a bag and carried away. This wasn't an act from the Oberon and Ophelia though, this act was created by the big thief group led by the notorious Banthus who had the exact same idea as Eve and decided to take Aisha to ransom money from the great trade kingdom.

"Hehehe! This'll make us rich boys! We'll also be extremely famous now for pulling this off!" Banthus sneered at his lackeys carrying the struggling worm known as Aisha.

"What's with this?" Aisha thought to herself. "Why the hell am I being kidnapped?"

You're the Princess of an extremely rich kingdom you should figure it out yourself, not that she can hear me.

Suddenly there was a lot of screaming, slashing, and lasers, lots of lasers. Before Aisha knew it, she was being taken out of Banthus's bag and put into a new bag. Meanwhile, Oberon and Ophelia were tying up the new bag holding Aisha and looked at the beaten and bruised Banthus and his lackeys. Oberon held up a note.

"Our heads are on stake here if we don't kidnap here. We have better reason than you. Good bye eheh!" with an unnecessary smiley face at the end of the note. Afterwards Oberon and Ophelia ran away as fast as possible to deliver the Princess to their queen.

The kidnapping of Aisha spread like wildfire throughout all 6 of the kingdoms. Since all the kingdoms were co-existing with each other, making an enemy of one kingdom means making an enemy of all of them. Unfortunately the enemy made is one of the kingdoms within the alliance. See, all the other kingdoms depended on Altera for machinery and advanced technology and if they destroyed the poor country that can somehow make advanced technology with their status. Then that would make all the kingdoms lose a great trade source. That's where the ransom letter, well, more like electronic message came in.

At Ruben, while Elsword was lazing around on his throne, sitting and reading a book upside down while putting on glasses that ruined his eyesight, one of Elsword's servants with an irrelevant to the story name burst into his throne room.

"My lord! We have this ransom letter from the Altera Queen!" he said to Elsword, bowing down.

Elsword's ears perked up at this. He slammed the upside down book shut, that was also a coloring book with no words by the way, and threw it at an expensive vase along with his glasses.

"Somebody needs help eh?! Time to show off my badass moves then!" Elsword smirked, flipping his bangs with his hands with sparkles, red fiery manly sparkles.

"Yes! It is a ransom for the Princess of Elder!" the servant with an irrelevant name to the story said.

Elsword's face went from 'burned up' to 'burned out'. He turned around and laid down on his one-seat throne as if it was a couch. "Her huh? Ah, then just send a few soldiers or something to fetch here right back. Don't even feel motivated when I even hear her title now." Elsword moaned, waving his hand unenthusiastically at his servant.

"But milord! Have you even listened to the ransom note yet?!" the servant with an irreleva-getting lazy not even gonna finish that title or add it for that matter.

"Ah really? Just play it and get out then." Elsword said in his unmotivated tone again.

The servant set a circular object that lit up when put on the ground, on the red carpet. It lit up and an image of the super cute emotionless Altera queen popped up.

"Greetings, rulers of the kingdom on the flat land known as Elrios." The hologram Eve began.

Elsword paused the message as if it was a movie. "Was the long title really necessary? I don't understand why we have to make titles extremely long in this continent. Can't we just flat out call it, Elrios? It hurts my head just to remember it." Elsword complained.

"That doesn't matter right now milord!" the servant scolded Elsword.

"Eh, whatever." Elsword continued the message.

The Eve hologram continued. "I have a request to make, I wish you all to exchange ED in order for me to return the Princess of Elder, Aisha." Eve said, and the hologram then showed the Elemental Master all tied up and was making sounds through her gagged mouth, though her eyes clearly said.

"It's not like I wanted to be here or anything alright?!"

"Ha! She's tied up!" Elsword laughed at the girl's misfortune, that's not how you treat women everybody. I'm saying this for your own good, no matter how flat chested or tsundere they are.

After a moment pause, Eve continued to speak as Aisha's eyes got narrower and narrower.

"I look forward to how you all will act to this. I'm also looking forward to the 10 billion ED for my kingdom. Now, from the data I have gathered from the storybooks I have read, I am supposed to laugh like an evil queen so…" Eve put the back of her hand up to her cheek. "Ohohohohohohoho."" Eve said with an emotionless tone and face. She did not laugh it, she said it. As soon as she finished saying the "Oho's" the hologram shut off.

Elsword and his servant stared at each other. "I see." Elsword went back to his lazy pose on his throne. "Eh, just send soldiers or something to go save her." He told the servant and waved his hand again as if to shoo the servant away.

"Sir! Please reconsider saving her yourself! You are the strongest person in our kingdom!" the servant tried to reason with the unmotivated Prince.

Elsword smirked, "Well of course I'm the strongest!" he then turned his head away with a reluctant frown. "She's just gonna say a whole bunch of bad stuff about me when I go save here though…" he pouted.

The servant sighed. "I have no choice, time to resort to this." The servant breathed in. "Elsword, Prince of Ruben, you are far by the strongest here, no doubt you are also brave!"

Elsword smiled and nodded with a satisfied look. "Indeed, indeed."

"You are also the most important person in all the kingdoms, not to mention the most….sm…..sma….smar…SMARTEST and most clever of all the rulers!" the servant became out of breath once he uttered those words.

Elsword nodded with a very happy smile about being praised. "Yes, I already know all this but yes."

"It only makes sense that the best ruler is to lead the group going to save the Princess." The servant told Elsword, careful to leave out the 'of Elder'

"Oh there's a group going to save her eh?" through Elsword's "extremely super intelligent and clever mind" there was a great "brilliant" equation going through his mind.

Lead group-Show greatness-Save Princess with badass moves-get married to Princess-gain respect of all other leaders=rule over all of Elrios

Elsword nodded to himself while fantasizing all the glory, he seemed to have also forgotten who the Princess was due to his short-term memory, or through all the praise he's gotten. Same difference.

He stood up from his throne. "I am going!" Elsword declared.

"Wonderful! All the adventurers are going to meet at the Tree of El tomorrow! Remember, only the great Prince Elsword can lead them!" the servant cheered with a self-compliment to himself that he managed to make the unmotivated Prince go do it. We should really give this guy a name! How about….eh I don't think I can come up with a good one, oh well.

Elsword strutted out the door and into the outside to declare to his people that he was going to rule over Elrios one day. Wait what?

The very next day, Elsword geared up with his signature Rune Slayer armor and headed to the Tree of El to meet his 'followers'

Next time! The stupid Prince meets the King who loves maids and his perverted wife! He will also meet with the insane and crazed young Prince in-training!

* * *

**Originally gonna be a one-shot but….decided to make this into a….5 chapter story maybe? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this…random story….**

**Review please! You can nickname the servant with an name irrelevant to the story! Aaah, I wasn't supposed to say that anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Typical Elsword Fairy Tale CH.2:Rescue Team**

**Hahaha, this story is extremely fun to write. Thanks to the 4 reviewers of the last chapter! We're going to have new characters in this chapter!**

_**Job Classes[In order of appearance]**_

**Elsword-Rune Slayer **

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Eve-Code: Empress**

**Raven-Blade Master**

**Rena-Grand Archer **

**Elesis-Blazing Heart**

**Chung-Tactical Trooper**

* * *

Welcome back! Last time we dropped this off our Prince in extremely revealing clothing with sagging pants even though he has many belts wrapped around him, Elsword was convinced by one of his generically named servants to go along with the adventure to save the Princess of Elder! Our dashing, selfish, and stupid young Prince decided to go for his own ambitions rather than to go save the Princess who he-with his short-termed memory-completely forgot it was the Super Tsundere Princess, or STP for short, Aisha! So in our present situation, Elsword the Overconfident Stupid Prince, OSP for short, is going to meet his allies that will help him save the Princess from the Very Cute Queen, VSQ for short, Eve!

Queen Eve is very cute isn't she?

Elsword was breathing heavily, never has he had to walk so much in his life. Elsword couldn't take it anymore; he collapsed onto the cold hard ground.

And by cold hard ground, I mean the cement that was in front of his castle door.

See, Elsword was extremely talented and strong, but nobody's been asking for help much and he's faaaaar too lazy to go out and exercise without anyone telling him. He was an Overconfident Stupid Prince, so nobody even bothered to try to tell him what he should do or Elsword will backlash like a rebellious child.

That was how the kingdom of Ruben prospered. Don't ask me how, real demographics don't work there way they do in our world.

Anyways, Elsword was moaning and groaning on the ground about how he had leg pains or how his body felt all sore and straight.

The fan-named-by-whatever-you-want-to-name-this-guy servant face palmed and raised one of his hands.

"Somebody get a carriage or something!" the servant ordered a few soldiers to do. They nodded and brang back a carriage with some Cockatigles pulling it along. The servant detached the Cockatigles and looked at the Prince.

"You must get some exercise Prince Elsword! You will now pull this whole carriage towards the Tree of El to get fit before you meet the rescue team!" the badass servant with a name created by the readers told his lord.

"What?! That's such a pain!" Elsword whined.

"If the other rulers see you being able to carry a carriage all the way towards the Tree of El from here well…" the reader-named awesome servant smirked. "They'll think you are quite the epic ruler and hero."

Elsword stop his whine and his eyes began to shine. That's my attempt at making a rhyme in the fairy tale.

"I will do it!" Elsword declared and wrapped the reins over his shoulder and pulled!

Of course, he fell within the first 2 steps because even for a stupid idiot like Elsword, pulling a huge heavy carriage 5 times his size is impossible….probably.

"Keep trying young Prince! You are the greatest!" the servant weakly cheered on Elsword, which worked because Elsword got straight back up again and began pulling the huge carriage.

"This Prince is really gullible…" the townspeople thought as they watched their Prince struggle to pull the carriage along as if he was the Cockatigle.

* * *

Miraculously, Elsword managed to pull the whole carriage by himself to the top of the Tree of El. He set the carriage down and massaged his arms.

"Aaaah that was a good workout! I feel stronger already!" Elsword smiled, showing off his clearly sprained arms that he can somehow still move.

Stupidity can break the laws of nature guys!

Elsword looked around his lush surroundings. "So where are my future servants?" he asked aloud.

"What future servants?! I only serve one master!" a female voice shouted out.

Elsword turned around to see a blond haired elf in a….maid's suit jump out of a big tree trunk followed by a black haired man with a white coat.

"Now, now, Rena this is the Prince of Ruben. A legend for his overconfidence and stupidity, try to be respectful." the black haired man told the blond elf in a maid's suit now identified as Rena.

"Yes, King Raven of Velder." Rena curtsied her skirt to the black haired man now identified as Raven.

King Raven smiled and patted Rena's head. "You look so beautiful in a maid's suit Rena." Raven swooned.

"It is only because of you and how sexy you look in that white coat. You should unbutton the shirt underneath it so can stroke my hand over your body. Actually, let me do that right now!" Rena exclaimed and promptly glomped Raven. It doesn't matter how royal you look on the outside, it's how you properly act on the inside! Remember that when you look at Blade Master Raven, King of Velder. You see, Raven had a maid fetish. He loved seeing girls in maid suits though he always hid this hobby only to the maids of his castle. As you can see he was like a perverted old man or something like that, and Rena was an elf he married after she came to work at Velder's Castle out of curiosity as a maid for the King himself. People looked down on Raven for marrying an elf, but they were connected by a bond. The bond created from both their fetishes.

Raven had a maid fetish and since Rena was in a maid costume 20/5 and was his personal maid. He got to see her a lot in the maid's suit.

Rena had a fetish for half-naked, well-toned men, though what kind of female doesn't have that kind of fetish? Since Raven had the incredible urge to strip his shirt 4/5s of the time he's alive and was his personal maid and got to bring him clothes every time he's done showering. She got to see his muscular upper body a lot.

Elsword watched with pure eyes as Rena and Raven were doing very perverted things with clothes still on, well Raven having only half of his clothes on. "So this is what all couples do…." He muttered and put his hand on his chin as if he was examining new specimens, he then looked at the 2 others coming out of the same tree trunk, one of them recognizable to Elsword.

"Whassup Big Sister!" Elsword greeted his older red head sister Elesis.

"Yo Elsword." Elesis greeted him and elbowed him in the face, causing him to fall onto the soft grass. "Your reactions are too slow! What have you been doing all this time in the castle of Ruben?!" Elesis demanded.

Elsword rubbed his bruised and swelling face and sat upwards. He looked up and thought for a moment, which was really hard for Elsword because of his…..yeah, you get the point. "I don't remember, thinking is so hard Elesis!" Elsword complained.

Elesis nodded at her little brother. "I know, here, let's sit down and both try to remember what you were doing in the castle. No matter how painful it is don't give up!" Elesis encouraged Elsword and sat in front of him. They both screwed up their faces into a pained expression and sat in silence for a long time other than the sounds of Rena's giggling and Raven's laughter.

1 minute

2 minutes

3 minutes

10 minutes

30 minutes

45 minutes later….

"Ah! No good! We can't remember!" Elsword put his hands up into the air in exasperation.

Elesis scratched her head in frustration. "What were we even trying to remember anyways?!" she shouted.

"I don't know!" Elsword screamed while rubbing his mass of spiky hair.

I guess Stupidity runs in the royal family of the Siegharts.

* * *

A black, spiky haired man with a large sword known as a Soluna strapped over his back sneezed. "Ugh, I think somebody's talking about me…." He said, rubbing his nose and looked back into the sign he was attempting to read.

"W-W-W…Waaaaaar…..Warrant? D-D-D…..Does now entering? Why would female dears need a warrant? What is a warrant anyways?" the black, spiky haired man with a Soluna thought to himself, entering the cave completely disregarding the 'Warning! Do not enter!' sign he failed to read after how long he's lived.

* * *

"Some people might not even get that reference…" a blond haired young boy with a part of his hair looking like Pikachu ears from our world.

"Now you're just bringing something else completely unrelated into this!" the young boy shouted, only to get a rock thrown at his face.

"Shut up Chung! You're always talking to yourself! Stop pretending you have an imaginary friend and grow up!" Elesis shouted at the young boy.

This young boy was named Chung, and he was the Prince in-training for the kingdom of Hamel. His father is nearly in retirement and he is now training to become a proper ruler. However, people deem him insane and crazy in the head since he always continues to yell and shout at no one in particular.

"Hey! That part was messed up! I'm clearly yelling at you!" Chung shouted, only to get another rock punted at his face.

"Why does this kid keep talking to himself?" Elsword asked his big sister, who only made a coo-coo motion with her hand in response.

Chung recovered from the rock that hit his face and looked at the Sieghart siblings. "Don't you hear it!? Somebody's narrating our every action!" Chung asked them.

Elsword, being the gullible Prince he was, cupped his ear and attempted to hear this so called 'narration'. He shook his head after not hearing anything. "Huh? I don't hear anybody, you're right Elesis. This guy's a complete nutcase." Elsword told his sister. Elesis nodded and looked over to the still very intimate Raven and Rena.

"Why can't anybody hear things like me!?" Chung asked aloud. It's because Chung's supposed to be a very sensible character in this story unlike the perverted King and Maid couple and the Royal Siblings of Stupidity.

Chung pointed at Elesis and Elsword. "The narrator called you guys stupid." He told them.

Elsword and Elesis turned their heads towards Chung and their eyes became darkly demonic and violent. They put their faces up to Chung's, scarily glaring at him with wide eyes and their arms hanging down. There was also a dark aura emitting from them and what seemed like demon horns coming out of their heads. They were also floating to make it seem like they were possessed!

"What was that you insane Prince in-training?" Elesis growled at him.

"Nobody calls me and my sister stupid and gets away with it. You better be ready to pay for it." Elsword darkly told Chung.

"It's 'my sister and I' not 'me and my sister'." Chung corrected Elsword. "You guys should go to school-AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Chung screamed as he was continuously stomped on by Elsword and Elesis.

After they were done giving Chung his punishment they looked over to Rena and Raven.

"So this is everybody huh? Hey you guys!" Elesis called to Rena and Raven. Rena stopped rubbing Raven's bare chest sensually with her hands and glared at Elesis. "What?" Rena hissed at her.

"Enough intimacy, let's get going. We have a mission to save a Princess right?"

Rena and Raven groaned but got up and walked towards the rest of the group.

Elsword thought to himself. "Which Princess was it again?" he asked. "I feel as if the identity was really important…."

Elesis thought to herself with a pained expression. "Hmmmmm…I don't remember at all actually."

The El-rejuvenated Chung got up. "It was the Princess of Elder Aisha, remember?" Chung told Elsword. But Elsword simply waved Chung's words away.

"That's impossible, who would want to kidnap a Tsundere like her? It must be that one Princess of that Altera! Eve! Yeah, she's legendary for her cuteness!" Elsword said.

"But Eve's a Queen…" Chung began, but was blocked off by Elesis.

"Nah, it must be that Princess of…which country? I think the Princess was called A….Arianna?" Elesis said, looking up in thought. Ah! She was so close too!

"Oh well, whoever it is I'll marry and then rule over the entire of the flat piece of land known as Elrios!" Elsword declared.

Elesis patted his back. "Good man! Think of all your ambitions first!" she nodded approvingly at him.

The Chung gave a whatever face. "They're all ignoring…." He thought. Chung then noticed that Rena and Raven were back on the grass getting intimate again.

"Hey! I thought we were going to start the adventure today!" he shouted at everybody.

"SHUT UP INSANE SHOTA!" they shouted in response.

Chung covered his hands with his face. "Not that again….why do I have to journey with these guys?" he moaned sadly to himself.

* * *

**: 3 2****nd ****chappy up! I feel as if this end note is supposed to be longer…but I can't find anything to say!**

**How did you like the new characters? Review your response please? Hate Raven's maid fetish? Review! Like Chung being an insane young boy? Review! Do you absolutely love the Royal Siblings of Stupidity? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Typical Elsword Fairy Tale CH 3**

**Yo! Annd, I don't feel really feel I need to say anything in this Author's Note so let's just get to the story!**

_**Job Classes**_

**Elsword-Rune Slayer **

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Eve-Code: Empress**

**Raven-Blade Master**

**Rena-Grand Archer **

**Elesis-Blazing Heart**

**Chung-Tactical Trooper**

**Add-Base Job**

* * *

Last time on….THIS. Our glorious and stupid Prince of Ruben, Elsword, met the 4 companions he will be traveling with to save the Princess of Elder. The king of Velder that has a maid-fetish, Raven, and his wife the blond elf with a love for seeing muscular half-naked men, Rena! His big sister that has the old Sieghart-Stupidity gene passed down from many generations, Elesis, and the completely insane young Hamel Prince-in-training that always seems to hear an imaginary voice coming head, Chung!

"That's not imaginary! It's clearly coming from you!" Chung shouted angrily up at nothing in general as the group continued to walk through the forested areas of Ruben leading to Elder.

Elesis punched Chung's face, "Shut up kid! I'm really tired of you and your conversations with an imaginary figure!" Elesis snapped at him.

Chung rubbed his cheek and glared, "There really is someone narrating our every single movement! They're probably publishing it right now and re-telling it to people!" Chung argued, Wow, this kid's crazy, like super off-the-bar insane.

"Stop giving me such a bad description!" Chung growled while pointing at nothing in general.

"Chung, you're making too much noise. Stop yelling at nothing Mr.****chu." Raven said, turning his head to Chung.

"It's okay if we make as much noise as possible right Raven milord?" Rena asked with a dazzling smile.

Raven gave the same dazzling smile to Rena. "Of course we can, we can do the ****** all we want!" he replied.

Chung sagged his shoulders. "They're acting like a couple but the words don't match with their actions…" he muttered.

"Gahahaha! COWER! COWER IN FEAR OF ME YOU BUMS!" Elsword laughed as he looked down evilly at shivering Phorus as he set fire to the areas around.

"Oi! You're looking more like a dictator rather than a prince!" Chung shouted as he grabbed Elsword by the collar and dragged him away from the cowering Phorus.

"Wait! No! Let me go back to my subjects! I will rightfully punish them for not obeying me! Raaaah!" Elsword whined as he swung his sword around wildly.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD ALREADY! A PRINCE SHOULD BE MATURE!" Chung yelled at Elsword.

"What about you! You have a voice always going through your head! Stop imagining things and face reality!" Elsword snapped back. He's got a point, stop bothering with that imaginary person in your head Chung.

"You shut up!" Chung howled and took out his cannon to shoot at the sky, exploding at nothing in particular.

**[5 minutes later]**

Chung had his hands on his face. "Where are all the sensible on this journey? Everybody around me is stupid and immature." He moaned, throwing grenades at a _very _sturdy tree to calm his frustration.

Elesis was lazing on the ground, eating some Lizard Jerky from her bag. Elsword was swinging his sword feverently at a tree like some kind of wild beast and Raven and Rena were doing…..things….in a tree.

"Why are we even taking a break here anyways?!" Chung said as he suddenly tree-flipped a tree from the ground. "Elder is just a short way away from here! We could've just taken a break over there!"

"Ah, what's wrong with that? Nature is a better place to relax in than a stupid town." Elesis replied, a piece of grass sticking out of her mouth.  
"We could've gotten intel about the Princess there!" Chung retorted.

Elsword looked at Chung. "Come on, relax, we still have a long way to the demon lord's place anyways." He said, walking away from the poor, cut to bits tree.

"Demon Lord? Where did you get that idea!?" Chung asked Elsword.

"What?" Elsword cocked his head to the left. "That's what we're doing right?"

"No!"

Elesis put her hand on Elsword's shoulder. "Yeah, we're not trying to kill a demon lord Elsword." Elesis told her little brother and then lifted her fist up and showed the back of it to Elsword. "We were blessed with a great power called the ***-Force and have to go to *****dorf's Castle to save Princess Ze-"

"NOOO! STOP! THIS STORY'S GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE IF YOU DO THAT! WE'LL GET SUED FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT! STOP MAKING REFERENCES!" Chung panicked as he covered up the dangerous flashing triangle on Elesis's fist with a mosaic.

"Oh, we're not? Then why is this mark on me…" Elesis pondered, staring at the censored triangle on her hand.

Suddenly, a huge Gorilla crashed through the trees behind the team and gave a monstrous roar.

**A Wild Gorilla has appeared! Pika-Chung has been sent out! What will Pika-Chung do?**

Chung looked at the screen with the words that appeared in front of him. He emotionlessly brought out his cannon and continuously and rapidly blasted the screen with a thousand shots.

"I swear…I don't wanna go through this anymore…" Chung said, falling to his knees. "I don't feel motivated anymore…."

Come now young one, you've gotta pull yourself together!

"Ahahaha, I don't need to listen to this, it's just an imaginary voice in my head isn't it?" Chung muttered, a rotten aura flowing out of him.

"Chung's broken isn't he?" Elsword asked Elesis.

Elesis nodded, "Indeed, we must pay our respects." Elesis replied, clapping her hands together and closing her eyes, Elsword and the Gorilla following suit.

"May you rest in peace Chung." They all said in unison.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" Chung exclaimed, jumping back to life.

"Ah he's revived." Elsword said.

"He's revived." Elesis nodded.

"GORURURU." The Gorilla agreed.

"I thought the Gorilla was attacking us! Why is mourning over me?!" Chung exclaimed, pointing at the Gorilla.

The Gorilla jumped, remembering its duty and banged on its chest again while roaring.

Elsword, Elesis, and Chung got into a battle position.

"Weakling! You're too slow!" Raven's voice reverberated through the forest and he suddenly appeared out of a tree he cut open and swiftly charged at the Gorilla. The Gorilla howled at him and swung its arm only to have it pierced by a volley of arrows, stabbing right through its arm and sending it into flames. The Gorilla howled in pain and swung its arm around wildly. While the Gorilla was running about, Raven jumped up and swung his long sword out.

"Giga Drive!" Raven shouted and stabbed down onto the Gorilla. The Gorilla howled one last time before falling.

Raven stepped down safely onto the ground and looked at the group behind him.

"We're out of this forest guys. We're done taking breaks. We are a group made to save a Princess; we have to save her from the ones who have kidnapped her." Raven told them and looked to the direction of Elder.

Chung's eyes sparkled. "I knew the King of Velder was a mature individual despite his…..interests!" Chung exclaimed.

"Ahhh, Raven! You were so hot in that battle right there!" Rena exclaimed, glomping Raven. Raven's serious eyes suddenly turned into a face of ecstasy.

"Hahaha! It was nothing much, if it wasn't your volley of arrows I wouldn't be here now!" Raven replied happily, putting his forehead to Rena's and having them both spin around happily. Raven then wrapped his arm around Rena and pointed in the direction of Elder. "Once we get to Elder we can go do many things in the Inn! Afterwards we can go sightseeing and have lots of fun times! Yes! That's the reason why we're taking this trip." Raven exclaimed.

Chung's respect for Raven cracked that instant. "I…I've lost all hope in the flat piece of land called Elrios." Chung said.

"Alright, with that in place let's go!" Raven cheered happily as he, Rena, Elsword, and Elesis walked arm in arm to Elder with Chung reluctantly following them.

* * *

Ah, the city of Elder! Such beautiful walls! The great city of trade! So many shops! So many good items in stock at the market at the cost of a little shopping and pocket money! It also has the main attraction! A spiky red-head puking on a wall! What…?

"What indeed…" Chung muttered as he watched Elsword puke censored caramel-colored liquids from his mouth.

"What happened Elsword!?" Elesis demanded her brother.

Elsword simply held up a bottle of 'Make yourself stronger with this potion! It is not a scam! I repeat, it is not a scam and will cause you to have 1000% ATK and Super Armor 24/7!' Potion.

"I got it from a vendor, he said it would work 100% of the time." Elsword groaned, and began to puke even more.

"No, no matter how you look at it, it's clearly fa-" Chung was cut off by Elesis's words.

"Amazing! It must work since it clearly says it's not a scam!" Elesis said and gulped down the rest of the potion.

"I-I-I-I-I…" Rena gasped as she watched Elesis gulp down the bottle. "INDIRECT KISS! And it's between siblings! Oh my god!"

"Are you a child?! Actually, are you a teenager that just got introduced the concept of kissing!?" Chung snapped at Rena as Elesis began to puke alongside Elsword.

"Don't look Rena, this is not the love that should be happening!" Raven told his wife and hid her eyes.

"It's suddenly dark!" Rena exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"You know for adults you guys sure act like children!" the youngest person in the group, Chung, said.

"That means I'm young right? I do look quite young for my age, don't I Raven?" Rena said, still hand-blinded by Raven's right hand as she flipped her blonde hair.

Chung sighed and sat down on a bench watching as Raven and Rena began to show more public affection and the censored puking coming out of the Sieghart sibling's mouths.

"We won't even get to the Altera Castle in time will we?" Chung mumbled to himself, staring at the heat of the sun in a daze. Since it's the sun we can call it Heat Haze Da-

"No, stop, you don't need to go any further." Chung said, rubbing his forehead.

After much puking and public flirting Elsword and the rest of the group continued on with their adventure to save Aisha, not that Elsword and Elesis actually know right now. We've made sure that Elsword didn't hear that name for it is a devilish name, a devilish violent tsundere name. As they continued down the path towards Bethma Elsword felt as if a voice was knitted into the canyon wind.

"_It's not like I want you to save me or anything okay!?_"

Elsword shivered and looked around wildly.

"What's up?" Elesis asked Elsword.

"No, I just felt a very tsundere aura go through me. A dangerous, yet familiar, one." Elsword shivered.

"That sounds frightening indeed…" Elesis said, assuming a thinking position.

"Come on, we're gonna leave you both behin-AH!" Chung jumped as a laser hit the area near his foot. "What the heck?" Chung looked up to see a white haired man float down onto the ground with a bunch of Nasod Dynamos floating around him.

"Hmph, so you guys are the ones going to go attack Eve huh?" the white haired man said.

"Aaaaah! Random character cameo! Random Character Cameo!" Rena said, pointing at the man with an excited face.

Elsword widened his eyes. "No it can't be…"

"What? You know him?" Raven asked Elsword, walking beside him and pulling his sword out.

"He's…he's….ACCELERA-" Elsword didn't get to finish his blatant reference as the white haired man shot lasers continuously at Elsword.

"STOP MAKING SUCH REFERENCE TOWARDS ME! MY NAME IS ADD!" Add shouted.

"Well, if you think about it. Add and Accelerator are both words that deal with increase." Raven pointed out.

"AAAAH! STOP MAKING IT SOUND LIKE I'M A BLATANT RIP OFF OF ANOTHER CHARACTER!" Add howled, going crazy and shooting laser beams from his Nasod Dynamos everywhere. "What's wrong with being OP and having white messy hair?!"

"Stop rampaging monster! I will defeat with the great power I have!" Elesis said, showing the back of her fist with the censored triangle again.

"Aaaah! Don't do that anymore! It's bad! EXTREMELY BAD!" Chung exclaimed, putting his hands out to grab Elesis's arm.

"Enough, I will put a stop to the pursuit towards the Altera kingdom and to Eve!" Add declared and shot balls of energy at the group.

"I will protect everybody!" Elsword said and jumped in front of the attack.

"Ha! Nobody can take all those blasts and live!" Add laughed as he watched his projectiles land on Elsword and explode.

Suddenly the smoke cleared with a swing of a sword and there stood Elsword, completely unharmed.

Everybody stared at Elsword. He was unharmed and was also looked as if he was sparkling, a manly type of sparkle.

"Ah, the potion must've actually worked." Chung said.

"I told you it wasn't a scam! It said so on the label!" Elesis triumphantly cheered.

"Impossible!" Add gasped and stepped back.

Elsword smirked and flipped his bangs. "My strength cannot be beaten by anybody for I am the most elegant and beautiful being you'll ever see. That's why your attacks don't affect me, I'm just so great." Elsword boasted.

"I think he forgot that it was the potion's work from his short term memory." Chung noted.

Elsword charged at Add and slashed at him with his sword, but miraculously only cut his pocket while Add dodged his attack. Sadly, that pocket resulted in a critical hit because many small square papers flew out at that moment from the pocket.

"Ah!" Add exclaimed holding his hand out for the square papers.

Rena caught one of the papers and looked at it. "Is this a…picture? Awww, look at the Altera Queen, she's sitting there sipping tea!"

"He's a stalker." Elsword concluded, even the most stupid of people could assume.

"A stalker…" Elesis repeated.

"Definitely a stalker…" Chung muttered.

"No! I'm not a stalker! I just have a….a…."

"Unhealthy Obsession?" Raven asked, being completely hypocritical.

"Noooooo!" Add moaned.

Elsword shrugged and put his hand on Add's shoulder. "Travel with us, and you will see the one you stalk, stalker." He whispered to Add.

"I'm not a stalker! But actually that sounds like a good excuse to get into the Altera Castle this time." Add thought aloud and shook Elsword's hand. "You have yourself a deal!"

And so, Add the Psychotic Stalker joined the crazy party that day and they continued on to destroy the demon lord, I mean defeat the evil man that's after the ***-force, I mean defeat the big Koopa and save the Princess.

"Ah! That's it! That's what we were doing!" Elsword exclaimed.

"I thought you couldn't hear it!" Chung turned to Elsword in surprise.

"Hear what? I just thought about the whole reason why we're here! We're going to defeat Bo***r and save Princess ***ch! That must be why I'm red! That means Rena's my partner since she's green!" Elsword exclaimed.

"Aaaah! That actually sounds interesting!" Add joined in. "That means Chung's the Blue Toad, and Elesis is the Red Toad!"

"Yay!" they cheered.

Next Time-Elsword and the gang finally go to the castle of Altera! How will they break in!? What will the final battle be like?!

"It's not an imaginary voice!" Chung exclaimed.

**[Meanwhile]**

Queen Eve sipped on her tea, "The group sure is taking their sweet time aren't they?" she said.

Oberon simply bowed.

"You did put her in the correct room yes?" she asked Oberon.

Oberon nodded.

"Good, and Ophelia is with her yes?"

Oberon nodded again.

Meanwhile in the specified room, Aisha was stuffing her mouth with a feast specially made for her.

"I-It's not like I wanted to eat your food or anything! OKAY?!" Aisha snapped in a tsundere nature at Ophelia. Ophelia simple nodded and looked straight ahead. "I definitely don't find your queen very cute okay!?" Aisha added and continued to eat.

Queen Eve took another sip of tea. "I do hope they agree to give me 5 million ED though, I do need it for my kingdom."

* * *

**Eh….I'm not sure what to do here in the author's note today…..I'll just end it as it is. Not much of a serious story so…..**

**Review plz :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Typical Elsword Fairy Tale CH 4**

**Hmmm, Ara's coming in this chapter. I can't do puns in the Author's Notes for some reason hmmmmm**

**Disclaimer: Ryota does not own Elsword, never have, never will. **

_**Job Classes**_

**Elsword-Rune Slayer **

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Eve-Code: Empress**

**Raven-Blade Master**

**Rena-Grand Archer **

**Elesis-Blazing Heart**

**Chung-Tactical Trooper**

**Add-Base Job**

**Ara-Yama Raja**

* * *

Last time on….THIS! Our valiant(?) Prince Elsword and his team of royal misfits, I mean rulers crossed the great town of trade Elder in order to continue their journey to save the Princess of Elder Aisha! After getting a supposedly scammed bottle of empowering potion that caused the drinker to puke for quite awhile, the team meet the noble(?) stalker Add who seems to keep a secret pouch hidden in his great mass of hair that has pictures of his love interest the Cute Queen of Altera, Eve, in her daily baths.

"What!? Add had such pictures hidden away in his hair!?" Chung exclaimed abruptly while he and the rest of the rescue team were crossing the generic field areas towards the next area towards Altera. HOWEVER! Their journey was paused shortly for a very, very, good reason.

The whole rescue team had to jump Add and dig through his mass of white hair in order to find the bag Chung was talking about.

"Aaaaah! STOP! DON'T TOUCH THOSE! I STILL HAVE THE SCARS THAT I GOT IN ORDER TO TAKE THOSE!" Add screamed like a child as Elsword called everybody over to goggle at the pictures of the very cute Queen of Altera take super moe baths.

"Why do we have to go against such a cute queen?" Elsword asked.

Elesis nodded. "Indeed, I don't understand why we didn't just pay the ED before hand."

Raven and Rena looked at each other. "Ah, I hope we have daughter just like her…." Rena fantasized about the thought, the daughter-making actually, not the daughter itself.

"Indeed, she'll be the most beautiful in the kingdom and will someday prick her finger on a spinning wheel due to her family constantly making her curious and then she will be saved by a bishounen that crosses many paths just to save her!" Raven said with shining eyes.

"You just set up a very scary life for your child!" Chung barked at the fantasizing Raven and Rena.

"Hm, oh there's this picture as well! See it shows a complete vi-" Elsword was about to hold up the picture in the direction of the readers (unbeknownst to him of course), but Chung quickly dashed and swiped his hand up to act as a censor bar.

"Can we lower the amounts of censoring here?!" Chung requested.

"What censoring?" Add asked, sitting up from his depressed position.

"Damn it I thought he would also be a fourth wall breaking character!" Chung kicked the orange canyon rock next to him in frustration. This, unknown to him and the rest of them caused a very huge vibration through out all the tectonic plates underneath the canyon to and made them shake rapidly.

On the surface there was, of course, lots of shaking emitting from the ground cause when tectonic plates crash against each other who knows what kind of after effects the tremors will do.

"What's happening!?" Chung panicked as the ground beneath him began to tremble and he turned towards his teammates to see them fleeing across a bridge as quickly as possible. "…Guys?" Chung suddenly noticed the growing shadow on the ground and turned around to see a giant, round, orange boulder beginning to tumble down towards him.

"WHHHHHHHY?!" he screamed as he began to run as fast as possible towards the bridge where his teammate were already entering Bethma.

Chung ran as fast as possible I mean who wouldn't with a giant boulder chasing after them, right? He looked back to see the boulder rolling faster and faster towards him, the distance closing in greatly.

"Hey Chung." A voice called his name next to him, Chung turned around to see Elsword running alongside him.

"Elsword?! Why aren't you with everybody else?!" Chung demanded.

Elsword thought, and thought, and thought, and then shrugged. "I forgot." He blatantly said.

Chung stared at him with a look of utmost pity. "Anyways what are we gonna do about that?!" Chung asked Elsword, pointing at the giant rock behind them. Did I mention they were still running?

Elsword thought, and thought, and thought, and then shrugged. "We run away from it?" Elsword suggested.

"That's what we're doing you dimwit!" Chung yelled at him in exasperation.

"Hey! I am a fairly educated person! I think!" Elsword argued.

"You can't call yourself smart if you're not sure of it!" Chung snapped back.

"Hey guys." Add suddenly appeared behind them, gliding at their speed.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Chung now demanded of Add.

"I got crushed by the boulder earlier but I respawned later on. I personally have no idea how that happened at all, but felt good. Maybe I should do it again…" Add muttered to himself.

Elsword had a 'I'm curious!' face on him, shining effects and everything. "I wanna try it!" He exclaimed and slid to a stop and began to charge towards the huge boulder.

"Aaaah! Elsword stop!" Chung exclaimed, reaching his hand out for the stupid Prince. Luckily, he grabbed Elsword's collar right before he got crushed and managed to make it to the bridge.

"Almost there!" Chung gasped as they finally took steps onto the bridge, well I mean Chung did, Add was gliding and Elsword was trying to get back to boulder but was restrained by Chung's iron grip. It would make sense if he was Iron Paladin! Eh? Eh?

"Shut up!" Chung shouted at the Author.

What?! You! THAT'S IT! I'm snapping my fingers right now! When an author snaps their fingers it screams misfortune!

"Wait! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Chung yelled as the bridge underneath them crumbled into pieces. "YOU F****** SH**TY AUTHOR!" Chung screamed into the air as he, Elsword and Add began to fall down through the ravine, the boulder following them of course.

"That was a long run." Add whipped his forehead with a relaxed face as if he just did a long run, even though he was just gliding towards by his Dynamos.

"I know right…" Elsword gasped.

"YOU GUYS ARE FORGETTING THAT WE'RE FALLING!" Chung yelled at them and noticed the boulder falling towards them. "Crap we're gonna get crushed!"

Suddenly black spears stabbed into the air around the boulder.

"Prison Spear!" A girl with black hair exclaimed as a giant black spear stabbed into the boulder and shattered it into millions of tiny pebbles.

Chung widened his eyes as the girl began to fell down towards them.

Only to have her foot rammed into Chung's face.

"Oh!" Elsword snapped in midair and pointed at Chung. "Direct hit!"

"Whoot!" Add cheered, clapping his hands.

"You guys are jerks!" Chung yelled while a heel was pushing into his cheek. All of them ended up landing in a river at the bottom of the canyon with a splash, at least everybody beside Add who calmly elevated his fall with his Dynamos.

Chung and Elsword lifted their heads out of the water and gasped for breath, Chung having a bruise on his left cheek for obvious reasons.

"Ah! We survived!" Chung breathed and looked around for the black haired girl that saved them and then noticed bubbles coming up rapidly from the water next him. Chung assumed it was her and was about to dive deeper to save her when Elsword took off his shirt and threw it towards Add. Chung and Add watched this with mouth agape as the sparkles emitted from Elsword when his completely, well built, body was shown to everybody.

The moment was cut off when Elsword dived down deeper into the water to save the black haired girl with a spear. He soon resurfaced with a jump as if he was a dolphin jumping out of the water with a girl wrapped around his back.

Add applauded with tears in his eyes. "That was….BEAUTIFUL!" he sobbed.

Chung clapped his hands onto his cheeks. "What the hell?! Why did the author make me see Elsword taking off his shirt with such a register in my eyes?!" he breathed.

"Mnnn…." The black haired girl whimpered as she awoken in the Rune Slayer's arms and looked up to her savior. They locked eyes for a few seconds.

And then the girl grabbed Elsword's head, slammed it into her forehead, jumped out of his arms, grabbed his neck, and slammed his shirtless body to ground while holding a spear to his face. "Why are you grabbing me in such a fashion peasant? Who gave you the right to carry with lack of clothes on you?!" the girl demanded of him.

"Ah! Ah! Stop! You're suffocating Elsword!" Chung begged the girl.

After everything got straightened out, all the survivors sat down in a circle at the bottom of the canyon.

"I see, so that's the situation we're in. My name is Ara, a Princess to the country of Sander. I am not just any Princess though, yes! I am Goddess like princess! I am blessed with great holy powers!" Ara then looked darkly at Elsword. "Don't touch a God so freely half-naked perverted scum." Ara spat at him, making him shrink in fear at the girl.

"She's so harsh, yet I feel the sudden want to be insulted by her….." Add muttered to himself.

"She's not hiding any feelings either like Aisha and with that attitude she must not be a Tsundere…." Chung studied Ara.

Ara looked down on Chung. "What is it lowly human? What is it you request of a Goddess?" she asked him, sitting down on the tallest rock and put the back of her hand on her cheek in a superior fashion.

"Ah! That's right! A Kamidere! She thinks of herself as a god!" Chung realized.

"Ha! You seem to know your place human! I guess I can allow you to be a worshipper." Ara smirked at Chung.

"Huh? No thank you." Chung refused.

"Hm, that insolent attitude will get you killed by me." Ara said loudly to Chung.

"Eh, I don't care. We still have to get back up where Raven and Rena are." Chung said and looked up at from the ravine they fell in. "What are we gonna do now?" he muttered.

"You have friends up there?" Ara asked Chung.

"Yep, we're going to go save a Princess." Elsword told Ara.

"That plot is so cliché, who's the Prince?" Ara asked.

Add and Chung pointed at Elsword.

Ara looked disappointed. "A perverted, half-naked, stupid, naïve and gullible man is the Prince?" she said in disgust.

Elsword was now attempting to drown himself in the river with Add and Chung pulling him back.

"Elsword don't go! At least she called you a man instead of a boy!" Chung tried to comfort him.

"You were gonna take m to Eve!" Add yelled at him. "You can die afterwards!"

"I don't care! She just told me mean things!" Elsword covered his eyes with his arms. "I'm not crying! I'm not crying!" he sobbed.

"Anyways, if you wanna get out of her follow me." Ara told her new companions.

"Huh? By the way what were you doing?" Chung asked Ara, finally getting Elsword onto the surface.

"I was trying to practice doing Spear Prisons in mid-air so I knocked a giant boulder down to try it out." Ara explained. "Of course for a god is was an extremely easy feat but we still need to keep our skills up." Ara smirked.

"IT WAS YOU!" Chung exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, that was not intended at all. Gods can make mistakes after all. Now follow me if you wanna get out of this ravine." Ara said to them.

Chung sighed and dragged the 'totally not crying' Elsword reluctantly after the self-proclaimed Goddess while Add was blankly staring ahead while muttering. "She was the one who crushed me, and it felt good what does it mean?"

After much walking, crushing rocks, putting up with Ara's annoying 'God speeches', and constantly comforting Elsword when he broke down after Ara talked to him they finally reached a dead end with rocks stacked up against each other.

"Just climb up here." Ara told them and began to jump up the rocks as if they were stepping stones.

Chung looked at the cliff, looked at Elsword, the cliff, Elsword, cliff, Elsword.

Chung decided to put Elsword into his cannon and shoot him into the air towards the top.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Elsword screamed and landed face-first at the top of the cliff.

"Ah, that went much better than I expected." Chung noted and began to climb up. Good thing this is fiction, or else he wouldn't have survived that.

"What?! This is fiction?!" Chung asked in shock.

"Hurry up." Add told Chung, gliding up flawlessly with his Dynamos.

"Alright, alright." Chung mumbled and fumbled up the rocks.

When they reached the top Ara was waiting impatiently for the two boys.

"You made a God wait, you must not pay the price. BOW DOWN!" Ara ordered them.

Chung and Add, along with the crawling Elsword, simply passed Ara.

"Thanks!" they thanked her and picked up their pace.

"Wait! You don't just leave a God after they help you!" Ara called, giving chase towards them.

This is when all 3 boys began to go from 'walking quickly' to 'FLEE! FLEE! FLEEEEEEE!'.

"Wait right there!" Ara roared, holding up her spear dangerously.

This only encouraged them to go faster.

"Ah! Bethma! I see it! There's Elesis raging about as usual, and there's Raven and Rena…..yeah, I'm not even gonna mention what they do anymore…" Chung said.

"It's tiring making all those remarks isn't it?" Add sympathized Chung.

"Thanks, AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT LIZARD JERKY!?" Chung hollered in surprise at Add.

"From the Lizardmen that are giving chase to us, I mean if you kill one and cook their meat it tastes pretty good." Add explained, chewing on his Lizard Jerky.

"Wow you're right!" Elsword muttered through sticks of Lizard Jerky.

"Wait they're attacking us!? Why didn't you warn me?!" Chung exclaimed.

"Because Ara's already killing them all, her hair turned white and she grew nine tails." Elsword replied.

Chung turned around in shock to see Ara stabbing through 5 Lizardmen. Elsword flicked a fire rune behind him to cook the meat in response.

"HAHAHA! YOU ARE ALL NO MATCH FOR EUN'S POWER!" Ara cackled, ripping the cooked Lizardmen meat straight out of the cooked body.

"Aaaaah! The Kamidere actually turned 'Kami'!" Chung yelled.

"Chung, we're getting attacked as well." Add tapped Chung's shoulder and pointed at the Lizardmen surrounding them.

"Kill bit**es KILL!" Elsword shouted and charged into battle like any sane person would do.

Sadly…..he didn't get to do anything. That's because Ara, who was already done with the giant pile of Lizardmen behind here, jumped in the middle of the circle of Lizardmen and summoned a huge energy circle that dragged all of them in and then snapped as they circle exploded, making it rain Lizardmen.

All 3 of them stared in awe. "C-So cool…" they said all at once.

Ara flipped her white hair and looked at Elsword, Chung, and Add. "You humans are hopeless huh? It can't be helped; I'll have to accompany you to make sure this mission is successful." Ara prompted them. "You best thank me later."

Raven and Elesis suddenly appeared through the bushes with Rena lovingly hugging Raven's back. "We heard noises and well whoop-dee-doo it's you guys here. It seems you guys survived the fall." Raven said to the 3 and looked at Ara. "And who's this?"

"She's our new member." Elsword answered.

"Ah, who is she then?"

Ara puffed her, and I must say rather large, chest out proudly. "Ara Haan! A God is in your presence! Bow down before me!" Ara commanded.

"Ah….alright, whatever." Raven muttered and walked back to the table they were relaxing at in Bethma.

"What!?" Ara pouted and stomped after Raven angrily.

"Finally….we can get back on track…" Chung said and then noticed something.

"THIS DIDN'T EVEN MATCH THE PREVIEW FROM LAST TIME!" he yelled.

That, my good readers, is how the Kamidere that can actually go 'Kami' joined the team. Next Time! The Rescue Team come up with a name for their team after so many chapters! Then they go to raid Altera's Castle and fight Eve! NO JOKES THIS TIME! I'M SERIOUS!

"I don't trust you!" Chung growled.

"SHUT UP INSANE PRINCE-IN-TRAINING!" Elsword snapped at Chung.

Meanwhile, at the Altera's Castle.

Aisha threw her hands of cards down. "ROYAL FLUSH! I WIN!" she exclaimed at Oberon and Eve. Eve was emotionless as usual, though she did puff her cheeks a bit. Oberon sank his shoulders.

"I hope somebody come fetches me soon, this place is getting boring…." Aisha muttered to herself, and then noticed what she said. "Wha! I don't need anybody to bring me home! I can stay here all I want actually! I'm definitely not giving in to my inner wants or anything! Though I do want to see that damn redhead again, GAH! I didn't mean it like that or anything!" Aisha ranted while Eve and Oberon simply cocked their heads to side in confusion.

* * *

**Hmmmm, I feel the last chapter approaching…**

**Thanks for reading :]**


End file.
